


Evangelion Encasement

by kingnothing1996



Series: 2020 Favorites [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bondage, Cocoon, Latex, Rubber, encasement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Following the defeat of the Angels and SEELE, Gendo grants Ritsuko full control over a project to contain and preserve the pilots at the Geo-Front. Without any oversight Ritsuko decides to take a kinky approach to the project.
Series: 2020 Favorites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075328
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Subject 01: Rei Ayanami

It had been close to six months since the final angel had been defeated, the third impact averted, and infighting destroyed SEELE. NERV had been victorious in almost all regards, yet Commander Ikari had given Ritsuko a specific task that only the two of them would know about.

He wanted her to find a way to “preserve” and store the Evangelion pilots at the Geofront. If anyone cared enough to look they’d see that the official reason was Gendo wanted to have the pilots on site and ready in the event the angels returned, but in reality Gendo wanted to keep them at NERV in case whatever plan he came up with to re-trigger third impact

required them.

Ritsuko had been initially hesitant about taking on the project, mainly since her expertise was not human biology, but Gendo had been able to convince her by giving her near complete control over the project.

As Ritsuko soon learned, that near complete control over the project left her free to do whatever she wanted, regardless of how abnormal, as long as it got results.

So Ritsuko had gotten to work creating a way to preserve and store the pilots. Actually finding a method that worked had only taken a month, then an additional month to allow NERV engineers to build six models, three for the pilots, and three spares in case something happened to the other models.

The finished machine bore a resemblance to a mechanical sarcophagus or pod with a transparent cover. The space inside was more than enough fit a full grown adult, and there were nozzles along the sides to fill the chamber with what on official reports Ritsuko referred to as a “silicone based preservative and protective layer”, but in reality was liquid latex mixed in with modified LCL. The back of the sarcophagus had two drainage holes at the bottom, and at the very top was a breathing mask that would be lowered cover the mouth and nose of whoever was placed inside the device and push three tubes into them; one was a rather phallic looking feeding tube that would inflate after entering the mouth, and the other two were breathtaking tubes that entered the nostrils.

Commander Ikari had inquired about the decisions Ritsuko had made in the design, but she justified them by claiming it would be the most effective method. Of course, her claim would have fallen apart the moment he asked any other researcher, but Gendo only cared whether or not it worked and was more than willing to ignore the more questionable elements of the design.

Testing the devices proved to be an easy task, with Ritsuko recruiting Maya to act as the test subject, and as it turned out, Maya shared several of Ritsuko’s interests. The trials ended up lasting several weeks, with each device being used on Maya for days at a time to confirm that the process would successfully preserve the pilots in their current state and be undone without damaging the pilots bodies.

Now with the successful trials finished they were ready to begin using it on the actual pilots. Gendo had insisted that the first pilot to be preserved had to be Rei, to which Ritsuko had agreed, more so because of her expendability in the event of an unforeseen error than anything else.

“Are you comfortable Rei?” Ritsuko asked without looking up from her computer screen. 

“Yes Doctor Akagi.” Rei replied as she laid still inside the device, the blue haired girl was clad in a much shinier version of her Plugsuit, this one being made almost entirely out of latex.

“Good, now open your mouth for the mask.” Ritsuko said as she entered the command for the device to begin the preservation procedure before getting up and walking over to Rei’s pod to watch over the process.

Without any hesitation Rei opened her mouth slightly as the mask was placed over her face, having only a slight reaction of discomfort to the breathing tubes entering her nostrils. A more surprised and embarrassed expression appeared on Rei’s face as the feeding tube entered her mouth then inflated. 

“Now for the coating.” Ritsuko said as the cover slid down and sealed shut. Rei attempted to say something, of course it was muffled by the feeding tube, but given the girl's expression Ritsuko guessed she was asking about the coating, something Ritsuko had chosen not to mention.

“I’m sorry Rei, but I can’t understand you.” Ritsuko said, teasing the girl as she flicked on one of the features she’d had installed into the new plugsuits, magnets on the wrists and ankles of the suit that forced the wearers ankles together and their arms to their side.

The sudden restraint caught Rei off guard, the girl's eyes widening and muffled protests becoming louder as she attempted to pull her arms and ankles away. 

It was as Rei struggled that the device began to fill with liquid latex, colored a light blue to match Rei’s hair courtesy of some harmless dye.

It didn’t take long for the latex to completely fill the chamber, obscuring Ritsuko’s view of Rei, but the vitals displayed on the computer showed that aside from elevated heart rate and breathing, all was good.

After a few moments of waiting, the pod began the draining process as Ritsuko watched Rei become visible once again, the blue haired pilot now coated in a layer of latex. Anything that would have pointed to her identity such as her eyes or hair was covered by the rubber and no longer visible. The breathing mask was covered too, with rubber sealing it in place and ensuring Rei wouldn’t be able to knock it off no matter how much she struggled.

Speaking of struggling, Rei had seemingly given up on it, for the moment at the very least, and was now just laying still, her chest rising and falling and she breathed, no longer rapidly but not quite back to normal.

“One pilot down, two to go.” Ritsuko said to herself as she went to her computer to write the report to Commander Ikari on the success she’d had with Rei.

‘Maybe I’ll request the dates for the second and third childs be made sooner too.’ Ritsuko thought to herself as a grin formed on her face as she typed, a sense of excitement coming from the idea of subjecting more of the pilots to the procedure.


	2. Subjects 02 and 03: Asuka Soryu Langley and Shinji Ikari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This initially posted as a repeat of Chapter One due to an error, so here's the corrected version.

“This is stupid.” Asuka said as she stood in one of the Geofronts' various hallways. The german girl was wearing her new plugsuit, which to her annoyance was nearly identical to her previous one and hugged her body even tighter than her old one. 

Across from her sitting cross legged on the floor was Shinji. He was also wearing a new plugsuit that unlike hers had a visible difference, the bulkier white portion that covered his chest and shoulders was gone, replaced with the blue and black that colored the rest of his plugsuit.

“I mean seriously, why would they give new plugsuits after they put our Evas into storage months ago?” Asuka said. “What, is there something they’re not telling us?” She asked as she looked at Shinji, who was too absorbed in the book he’d brought and the music running through his old walkman to hear her.

With a huff, Asuka moved to yank both items away from Shinji, only for the door to open as the doctor stepped out and looked over at Asuka.

“The test’s ready for you Asuka.” Ritsuko said as both pilots looked at the scientist. 

“Hmph, I don’t see what the purpose of this is.” Asuka said as she strode into the lab, not sparing Shinji a glance as she held her head high.

Ritsuko simply rolled her eyes before turning to look down at Shinji. “It’ll be about five or ten minutes before I’m ready for you, these new test machines can’t run at the same time.” She said as she gave the sole male pilot a small smile before turning around and reentering her lab. 

“So, what exactly is this new test going to be?” Asuka asked as she looked around the lab. The room, while large, had most of its space taken up by a row of six pod-like machines, the first of which was covered by a tarp, with Ritsuko’s desk taking up most of the remaining room.

“It’s simple, you’ll lay down in one of those machines and stay still while it does some scans.” Ritsuko replied as she sat down at her desk and began typing away at her computer as the cover to the second pod opened up. Without looking up from the screen Ritsuko gestured for Asuka to enter it.

“Do you really need something this big for just a few scans?” Asuka asked as she walked towards the pod and stepped inside and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible on the metallic backing.

“Yes.” Ritsuko replied as she hit the enter key on her computer, starting up the pods preservation program. “Oh, I should have mentioned this earlier, but there’s going to be a breathing mask that will have to go over your mouth.” She said as both the mask and the cover to the pod began to lower.

“A breathing mask? What would I need a brea-Gggphh!” Asuka tried to ask as the mask lowered onto her face, only to be cut off by the feeding tube entering and inflating in her mouth. Just as she tried to lift up her hands to pull the mask off a set of magnetic restraints activated, pinning her arms to her sides and legs together.

“Oh, did I forget to mention the tube and the restraints too?” Ritsuko asked sarcastically as she got up from her desk and moved towards the pod containing Asuka. With a small grin the doctor watched as red liquid latex began to fill up the pod as Asuka thrashed and looked at Ritsuko with an expression that mixed anger and fear.

“I’d say I enjoyed working with you Asuka, but you were always too full of yourself.” Ritsuko said as she watched Asuka’s face disappear under the rubber while the girl tried in vain to scream what was no doubt a string of german obscenities at the doctor.

After nearly ten minutes the latex began to drain, slowly exposing the now unidentifiable form of Asuka, who was now coated from head to toe in a layer of red rubber. As a precaution Ritsuko had let Asuka sit in the rubber longer then Rei so that the redheads cocoon would be thicker and harder to struggle in, and if the weak, almost unnoticeable squirming Asuka was attempting was any indication, Ritsuko had been right.

“Squirm all you want Asuka, you’ll never get out.” Ritsuko said as she threw a tarp over the pod before walking towards the door to get Shinji as Asuka continued to struggle in vain, unable to hear the doctor's words.

“I’m ready for you Shinji.” Ritsuko said as she stepped into the hallway and looked over at the sole male pilot, who had an unmissable blush on his face as his new rubbery plugsuit squeaked while he walked into the lab and set his book and walkman on Ritsuko’s desk.

“Give me just a moment to get the machine started.” Ritsuko said as she made her way to her desk.

“Okay…” Shinji said as he looked around the room, taking in the sight of the six pod-like machines, two of which were covered in tarp. “Erm, Doctor Akagi, is Asuka still doing her test?” He asked as he turned to face the doctor, who was now focused on her computer and in the process of turning on the third pod. 

“Yes.” Ritsuko replied as she looked up from her computer.

“But I thought you said the test machines couldn’t run at the same time?” Shinji asked.

“That was the simple way of explaining it.” Ritsuko said as she activated the third pod and got up from her computer. “Multiple machines can’t run simultaneously, but if there’s say five minutes between the start of two tests, then there won’t be any issues.” She said as the lid to the third pod opened up. “If you’d like I can explain in more detail after we finish the tests, speaking of which, I would like to start yours sooner rather than later.” She added.

“Right, of course.” Shinji said as he walked towards and then laid down in the metallic pod. “So, how does this work?” He asked as he tried to ignore how uncomfortable the pod was to lay in.

“Well, first the cover with shut and a breathing mask will be lowered and cover your mouth and nose.” Ritsuko said as she stepped back to hit a key on her computer, activating the magnetic restraints in Shinji’s plugsuit. “Then liquid latex will fill the chamber and form a cocoon around you.” She continued, knowing that there was no way what she was telling Shinji would ever be repeated.

“Wait, how is that a test?” Shinji asked, an alarmed look on his face as he tried in vain to move his arms and legs as the breathing mask lowered, causing him to gag as the phallic feeding tube forcibly entered his mouth before the cover sealed shut and liquid latex began filling the chamber.

As with Rei and Asuka, Ritsuko stood in front of the pod, watching the process. The curiosity and excitement from watching the process a mere shadow of what it had been the first time. Yet seeing the look of panic on the pilots faces get covered by the rubber still brought a smile to Ritsuko’s face.

After a few moments, the excess rubber began to drain, revealing the blue rubber cocoon that formed around Shinji, completely trapping him as with Rei and Asuka.

“And we’re done.” Ritsuko said to herself as she walked over to and pulled the tarp off of Rei and Asuka’s pods before moving to her computer and typing some commands into it, causing the three pods hosting the pilots to begin to move into a standing position and display the three cocooned pilots.

“I guess I should tell Commander Ikari that the process has been completed…” Ritsuko said to herself as she looked over at the three rubber cocoons before slowly pulling her phone out and selected Maya in her contacts.

“Or I could tell Maya to come down here to test the pods again.” She said with a grin as she leaned back in her chair, listening to the faint sounds of the pilots struggles as she gave instructions to her more than willing assistant.

As the doctor moved to sit back infront of her computer and type up her report to the commander about the success she’d had, a ping from her phone caught her attention.

Opening up her texts, she saw a message from Misato.

‘I need to talk to you later, private.’ The message read as Ritsuko frowned, knowing what her friend meant by private, and hoping Misato wasn’t going to do something she’d regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
